


better latte than never

by Carpelia



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, OOC warning
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6169513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carpelia/pseuds/Carpelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troye gittiği bütün kafelerde isminin karton bardaklara yanlış yazılmasına alışmıştı. Bu artık onu şaşırtmıyordu bile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	better latte than never

**Author's Note:**

> keyword: anahtar  
> şart: coffee shop au.  
> kendi verdiğim challenge'a neredeyse yetişemiyordum, çünkü rpf yazmak ÇOK ZOR.   
> kurgusal karakterler yerine gerçek insanlarla ilgili bir hikaye olduğu için OOC olmaları normaldir, ayrıca fluff uyarısı da yapmış olayım.
> 
> umarım seversiniz:3

 

Troye yine kaybolmuştu.

 

Her şey oda arkadaşının kız arkadaşının gelmesiyle başlamıştı. Sadece 1 haftadır birlikte olduklarını bildiği için onlara birkaç saatliğine dışarı çıkacağını söyleyerek anahtarını almış ve minik yurt odasında onları baş başa bırakmıştı.

 

Tabii bu kararı aldığında düşünmediği bazı şeyler vardı. Troye yalnızca bir aydır buradaydı ve sadece birkaç kez dışarı çıktığı için her çıktığında kayboluyordu.

 

Bu sefer de aynısı olunca, kendi salaklığına gözlerini devirerek yolun karşısında gördüğü  _ Rise & Grind _ isimli minik kafeye girdi; kahve eşliğinde birkaç video izleyerek vakit geçirebilir, sonra da telefonundan haritaya bakarak kampüs yolunu bulabilirdi.

 

İçeriye girdiğinde derin bir nefes aldı, ve tezgahın arkasındaki çocuğu gördüğünde şaşkınlığını gizleyemedi. 

 

Troye onu birkaç kez kampüste, Sanat Binasında görmüştü, çoğu zaman elinde kamerayla kimsenin fark etmediği şeylerin fotoğrafını çekiyordu. Troye onun instagramını aramış ama ismini bilmediği için pek başarılı olamamıştı. Bir kez de yemekhanede arkadaşlarıyla görmüş, ve çocuğun kahkahasını duyduğunda aşık olduğunu hissetmişti. (Abartıyor olabilirdi, ama kim bilecekti ki?)

 

Yanaklarının kızarmadığını umarak (kimi kandırıyordu ki, yüzü her zaman kızarıktı) kasaya doğru yürüdü. Çocuk gülümseyerek ne istediğini sordu, Troye aklına gelen ilk iki şeyi söyledi: büyük boy filtre kahve ve nutellalı muffin. Çünkü o an dikkati siyah tişört üstündeki yaka kartındaydı:

 

_ Connor. _

 

Ardından Connor ona ismini sordu ( _ Neden bütün kafeler bunu yapıyordu? Şu an içerde Troye’dan başka kahve bekleyen kimse yoktu bile, yanlış kişiye vermesi imkansızdı! _ ) ve Troye onu yanıtladıktan sonra hesabını ödeyerek Connor’ı görebileceği bir masaya geçti.

 

Telefonunu ve kulaklığını çıkardı, youtube’u açarak son çıkan videoları izlemeye başladı ve birkaç dakika sonra Connor karton bardaktaki kahveyi ve muffini getirdi.

 

“Afiyet olsun.”

 

Başını kaldırarak baktığında Connor ona gülümsüyordu ve Troye da gülümseyerek ve yanaklarının tekrar kızardığını hissederek ona teşekkür etti. Connor dönerek tezgahın arkasına geçti ve Troye bardağı eline aldığında siyah kalemle yazılmış “Troy”u gördü ve yüzünü buruşturarak kahvesini yudumladı (Annesi ve babası ona Troye ismini verdiklerinde ne düşünüyorlardı acaba?)

 

***

 

Troye Connor’ı kampüste görmeye devam etti, ama hiçbir zaman onunla konuşmaya cesaret edemediği için uzaktan uzağa onu izlemeye devam etti. Bunun kulağa ne kadar korkutucu geldiğini biliyordu ama neyse ki onu yargılayacak kimse yoktu. ( _ Hala oda arkadaşı dışında kimseyi tanımadığını itiraf etmeliydi. _ )

 

Birkaç kez de kafeye tekrar gitti, ama orda da Connor’la konuşmaya cesaret edemiyordu, ve Connor bardaklarına Troy yazmaya devam ediyordu. Connor’ı düzeltmeyi aklından geçirmiş ancak nasıl bir tepki alacağını bilemediği için vazgeçmişti.

 

Genelde akşam yemeğinden sonra kafeye gitmeyi tercih ediyordu, çünkü kalabalık olmuyordu ve sessizlikte Troye ders çalışmayı bile başarıyordu bazen. Ve yine bir cuma akşamı ( _ Ne sosyal hayat ama! Cuma akşamı herkes bir partiye giderken o hoşlandığı çocuğu izlemeye gidiyordu. _ )

 

İçeri girdiğinde Connor her zamankinin aksine tezgahın arkasındaki tek kişi değildi, uzun kumral saçları olan, ufak tefek bir kızla konuşuyordu. Troye kalbinin kırıldığını hissederek kasaya doğru yürüdü ve çektiği acının yüzünde belli olmadığını umarak gülümsemeye çalıştı (başaramadığından emindi.)

 

“Hey! Her zamankinden mi?” (Kafeye o kadar sık geliyordu ki, Connor onu ve siparişini biliyordu artık.)

 

“Evet, lütfen.”

 

Connor Troye’a hafifçe gülümsedikten sonra ödemesi gereken ücreti söyledi, Troye cüzdanını çıkardı ve yeterince parası olmadığını fark etti. Hafifçe iç çekerek Connor’a kredi kartını uzattı.

 

Connor kartı aldı ve birkaç saniye boyunca karta bakmaktan başka bir şey yapmadı.

 

“Bir sorun mu var?” Troye Connor’ın neden garip davrandığını anlayamadı, farkında olmadan bir şey mi yapmıştı?

 

“Aman tanrım! Çok özür dilerim!” Connor Troye’un anlayamadığı bir şekilde üzgün görünüyordu.

 

“Ne için?”

 

“Aylardır ismini yanlış yazıyormuşum! Neden hiç düzeltmedin? Çok aptal hissediyorum şu an!”

 

Ah. 

 

Troye nasıl cevap vereceğini bilemediği için omzunu silkti, Connor yanakları kızarmış bir şekilde onu izlerken bir karara varmaya çalışıyormuş gibi görünüyordu. Birkaç saniye sonra kartı Troye’a uzattı.

 

“Ödemeyi almadın?”

“Alamam. Bunu özrüm olarak kabul et. Bu sefer benden olsun.”

 

Troye itiraz etse de Connor kabul etmedi, Troye en sonunda gözlerini devirdi ve her zaman oturduğu masaya geçerek beklemeye başladı.

 

Connor bir yandan yanındaki kızla konuşuyor, bir yandan da Troye’un kahvesini hazırlıyordu. Troye Connor’ın kızarmış yanaklarının ona ne kadar yakıştığını düşünerek hafifçe gülümsedi ve yanındaki kızın kız arkadaşı olmaması için dua etti.

 

Çünkü bu sefer Connor’la konuşmayı deneyecekti.

 

Connor kahveyi ve muffini getirdikten sonra “afiyet olsun” diyip gitmek yerine bu sefer Troye’un karşısına oturdu. Troye bakışlarını masya çevirdi ve kahvesinin karton bardak yerine kupada olduğunu ve üstünde kalp deseni olduğunu gördü. Bundan anlam çıkarmamaya çalışsa da kalp atışının hızlanmasına ve yüzünün kızarmasına engel olamadı.

 

“Tekrar özür dilerim. Sürekli müşterilerimizden birisin ve ben adını yanlış yazıyormuşum, çok kötü hissediyorum.”

 

“Önemli değil, gerçekten.”

 

“Hak etmediğim kadar kibarsın da. Mükemmel olmayan bir özelliğin var mı?”

 

Troye az önce kızardıysa şu an yanakları ve kulaklarının neredeyse mor olduğuna emindi. Troye’u utandırdığını anlayan Connor gülerek elini uzattı ve kendini tanıttı.

 

“Connor.”

 

“Biliyorum.” Connor kaşlarını kaldırınca Troye ekledi. “Yaka kartında yazıyor.”

 

“Ah. Buraya genelde kampüste kalan öğrenciler geliyor. Sen de onlardan biri misin?”

 

“Evet. Müzik bölümünde okuyorum, bu yıl başladım.”

 

“Yeteneklisin de.”

 

“Peki ya sen? Burada muhteşem kahveler yapmadığın zaman nelerle uğraşıyorsun?”

 

“Fotoğrafçılık okuyorum. 3. yılımdayım.”

 

“Demek bu yüzden seni sürekli kamerayla görüyorum.”

 

Connor yeniden kaşlarını kaldırınca Troye ne söylediğini fark etti.  _ Kendini rezil etmediği bir gün olacak mıydı acaba? _

“Eee- şey, aynı binadayız da, birkaç kez görmüştüm de seni.”

 

“Ve hiç gelip selam vermedin, çünkü..?”

 

“Çünkü beni tanımayacağını düşündüm, her gün kahve sattığın yüzlerce müşterin olmalı.”

 

Connor bunun üzerine bir kahkaha attı.

 

“Yüzlerce müşterimiz olduğunu düşünmen güzel ama o kadar popüler değiliz. Ve emin ol, ilk geldiğin günden beri seni unutmadım.”

 

Bu Troye’un düşündüğü anlama mı geliyordu?

 

“Tekrar özür dilerim, sanırım cümlelerimle rahatsız ediyorum seni.”

 

“Hayır! Yani, şey, aslında… hoşuma gittiğini itiraf etmeliyim.”

 

“Öyle mi? Peki ya benimle kahve satılmayan bir yerde görüşmeye ne dersin? Bir restoranda mesela?”

 

“Sanırım bu da hoşuma gidebilir.”

 

Connor tekrar gülümsedi (gülümsediğinde bu kadar tatlı olması adil değildi, Troye ne söyleyeceğini unutuyordu) ve Troye’un masanın üstünde duran telefonunu alarak kendi numarasını yazdı.

 

“Umarım yakında mesaj atarsın.”

 

Bununla birlikte kalktı ve tezgahın arkasında onu bekleyen arkadaşının yanına döndü.

 

Troye telefonunu aldı ve Connor’a şu mesajı yolladı:

  
_“Cool görünmek için biraz beklemeliydim belki ama seni yeniden görmek için sabırsızlanıyorum.”_   
  


Connor'ın mesajı okuduktan sonraki gülümsemesi her şeye değerdi.


End file.
